Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a button mechanism, and in particular, to a button mechanism which can generate force feedback.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as technology has advanced, electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, and smartphones have become more commonplace, and have been developed to be more convenient, multi-functional and exquisite. More and more choices are provided for users to choose from.
An electronic device usually includes buttons on a housing for controlling, for example, power or volume. However, when the user presses the button, he often cannot tell whether or not the button has been pressed deeply enough to activate its function.